


Repeating History

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Haise Sasaki finds himself accosted by a mysterious stranger at the bar while he's cross dressing as Sasako. The stranger brings up the topic of history, suggesting that Kaneki Ken is Tsukiyama's Anne Boleyn and that Tsukiyama's passion is capable of tearing apart the ghoul world as Henry VIII's once tore apart England.





	Repeating History

**Author's Note:**

> As well read as Kaneki/Sasaki is, he knows a little bit about English history as does Kanae. 
> 
> This story fudges with events in Tokyo Ghoul: Re a bit. 
> 
> I'm not sure about Kanae's gender, which I'm enjoying. :) Sasaki assumes 'he' is male. 
> 
> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, but there are times when this series owns me, hijacking my imagination when I'm supposed to be spending time with other characters. (wry grin)

“May I join you, mademoiselle?”

Sasaki/Sasako looked up at the slender, androgynous gentleman, offering ‘her’ a courtly half bow. Purple hair slipped forward across his forehead as he did. 

“Of course,” Sasaki murmured, tucking a tress of his wig behind a ear, feeling his cheeks warm up. 

For a moment, his mind swam with the memory of another time, of being another person. Someone spoke to this person. 

“May I join you?”

“What if I said I was here to see you?”

He couldn’t trust such purple haired charmers, the demon inside him warned. They’d eat his flesh and suck out of his heart. Nothing of the original Sasaki would remain, once they were finished with him. 

The young man standing before him didn’t gaze at him with a hungry gleam in his eye, softened by humour the demon had come to expect…from whom?

“How lovely you are.” The young man complimented Sasaki with cold, flat eyes that regarded him from toe to toe. “As beautiful as Anne Boleyn must have appeared when she maddened King Henry VIII.”

“Driving him to wage war against life and land.” The literary allusions, combined with Greensleeves came to Sasaki’s lips. 

He couldn’t resist this challenge. He could sense the invisible gauntlet falling between them in the stranger's stance. If he thought he’d catch Haise Sasaki off guard with references to European queens, he was going to be surprised. 

“In order to marry her, Henry VIII severed England from the Catholic Church, a bold and blasphemous move to many Europeans.” Sasaki looked the young man straight in the eye. “What some historians don’t understand is that England had lived without the protection of the church in times past.”

“Meaning England was capable of doing so again? History might as well repeat itself?” The stranger tapped a finger to his lips. “Perhaps you are right.” 

He made a sweeping gesture. “There is an establishment in this city, catering to the wealthy, the powerful, and the possessors of a most rarefied taste. One of its own destroyed it for love, yet the establishment was rebuilt.”

Once more, memories not Sasaki’s own flooded his mind. He could almost see an amphitheatre, peopled by a well dressed crowd. Everyone in the crowd wore a mask. 

He’d looked up to see one mask in particular displaying teeth, wore by a man with broad shoulders in a white tuxedo. A man whose movements were very similar to the one who stood before him. 

It wasn’t the same man, though, even though the way he made his hands and arms dance was almost the same. Where had Sasaki seen such a dance?

No, not Sasaki. The one who lived inside his head. 

“History does have a way of repeating itself. We’ve rebuilt our church, but my master’s Anne Boleyn is still out there.” The man leaned forward to regard Sasaki. “Who knows when he may return to cast his witch’s spell upon our master’s heart once more?” He was inches away from Sasaki. “Isn’t that right, Kaneki Ken?”

Kaneki Ken. The name rang through Sasaki’s head, waking the demon he held trapped in his heart. It hurled its at the fragile glass separating the two of them within his mind. 

Another blow like that and Sasaki might shatter. 

The quinx drew himself up straight with all the pride of the CCG. He looked this enemy straight in the eye, for that’s exactly what he was. 

“Anne Boleyn may have seemed like Henry and England’s downfall.” He locked his gaze with the hostile glare of the stranger. “In the end, she was also their pride and triumph.”

“Oh, really?” The man drew back, discomfitted by this retort. “How so?”

“Anne Boleyn gave birth to Elizabeth Tudor.” Sasaki smiled with utter sweetness. “That child grew up to be Elizabeth I, the queen who not only saved England from her enemies, but saw her triumph over them.” Sasaki allowed his smile to widen. “Henry’s mistake ended up rewarding England beyond her wildest dreams.”

“Bold words, mademoiselle.” Once more, the stranger made Sasaki/Sasako a courtly little bow, acknowledging ‘her’ disguise once more. “We’ll see if you are equal to them.”

The man turned his back on Sasaki and strode away through the crowd. 

Sasaki watched him go, wondering at the curious satisfaction which tingled through his entire body.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Greensleeves' is a song Henry VIII wrote for Anne Boleyn about his passion for her.


End file.
